Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII is the seventh iteration of the infamous MJOLNIR Armour and easily the most widespread. It saw widespread action with the SPARTAN-IVs, IIIs and IIs. The armour featured a number of changes and reductions to its physical and integral functions. Changes *Memory processing weave removed from basic designs to make the design cheaper. *More potent plasma core. **A more robust shield with a faster recharge time resulted from this and a greater knowledge of shielding. **Grade 4 shield generator *Expanded HUD systems, CTC and IFF combat systems for full integration to army level warfare. *Composite body armour of Titanium and boron carbide skin with resin bonded graphite composite carbon fibre layer and liquid crystal internal layer to catch spalling from penetrations of higher layers. *Integration systems for a wide range of 'clip on' equipment. *In addition to motion tracker the armour also includes a small millimetre wave RADAR with an effective range of 100 meters. Impossible to jam though it does give away the users position through its high energy and high emissions. *Thermal, Night vision, Infra Red and Ultra Violet *Onboard bio foam reserves removed though injection ports remain. *onboard bio foam reserves replaced in Creatinine Phosphate injectors, small doses injected when body enters anaerobic respiration, though the armour has a 'cut off point' of how much can be injected. *Ceramic plates coated in robust Nanotech Polymers allow the user to change the colour scheme of it, allowing localised colouring of the armour through the neural interface, rather than having to apply specialist camo schemes ground side. Variants MJOLNIR Mark VII/C Variant The CQB Variant carries over from older CQB designs, improving K dispersal and joint mobility. Along with that, it also uses tougher armour on the helmet and chest plate, protecting the user more efficiently and an expanded gel layer. Also, a modification that almost slipped in unnoticed and has proven highly controversial was modifications to the gauntlets with the armour on the knuckle and the upper fingers being significantly tougher than the rest of the hand armour, resulting in allegedly giving the user more of an edge in unarmed combat. MJOLNIR Mark VII/V Variant The EVA Variant is designed for deep space actions with improvements to exoatmospheric endurance and mobility without the use of thrusters. In several improvements, it also includes micro gravity packs in the legs and arms to help stabilise during deep space ops, though the use of a G-Pack will greatly aid in this. It also has extended oxygen reserves of 120 minutes. MJOLNIR Mark VII/S Variant The Scout variant combines the best features of the Scout and Recon variants into one package. It uses advance materials, such as ablative stealth coating, along with texture buffers and radar resistant shape, a reduction to IR Signatures, Cherenkov radiation and reflective surfaces to reduce its detection potential to near zero. Also, in a common field modification the suit is often covered in a set of webbing and from there add in local flora picked from the ground, making a makeshift ghillie suit. MJOLNIR Mark VII/S+ Variant The Scout+ (Also known as the Stealth) is an experimental variant of the Scout coated in a microprocessor-controlled, fibre-optic, dynamic liquid display fabric. This mimics ambient light and background texture patterns. This allows up to 85% increase in invisibility, bringing it on par with USR Active Camo fields. This feeds off their internal power supply, reducing its shield power to grade three but can be fed for almost 13 hours. It features advance thermal and EM masking systems. MJOLNIR Mark VII/EOD Variant The Explosive Ordinance Disposal is also another hold over from earlier sets but with new changes. The Helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation and the armour was designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armour, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment and designed specifically to protect Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance by channelling the explosion away from them. It also features an expanded HUD system that can detect potential explosives, booby traps and IEDs, along with an ARGUS sensor. Other optional equipment often applied to it includes armoured storage tubes for explosives. MJOLNIR Mark VII/CO Variant The Command Variant was designed especially for the commanders of the IV Program. Outside, it is near enough the same as the normal armour but internally it features a wide plethora of changes. Along with a commander neural implant in the user, it features an expanded neural net system designed to communicate with larger amount of forces, along with dealing with larger amounts of data going in and being sent to the troops under the users command. Along with that it features a super conducting processing weave for housing an AI. The variant was essentially a modified set of normal armour, allowing COs to use the armour of their preference. MJOLNIR Mark VII/J Variant The MJOLNIR Jump variant is one specifically designed for use with the G/J-Pack, featuring streamlined features, improved helmet aesthetics to aid in great vision during descent operations, magnetic plates on the lower legs and chest to replace those not usable on the back, extra gel and reactive liquid metal crystal layers in the legs and feet and nanotech reaction systems in the soles of the boots. MJOLNIR Mark VII/P Variant The MJOLNIR Pilot variant was especially designed for use with vehicles. The main feature was mostly the redesigned helmet, aesthetically similar to the Misriah prototype. The helmet was modified for maximum amount of vision, giving good views from the helmet and easy streamlining when linking with TADS/PNVS. Along with this, in none vital areas, mostly the legs and arms, the armour was lightened, meaning it puts less strain the vehicle, ideally meant for operation of air vehicles. Also the armour had an expanded radio and RADAR system, patching in with the vehicles own, expanding the streamlining of data encryption, transfer and detection. Other Variants MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Hayabusa' When the request for a new iteration of the MJOLNIR Armour was released to major companies and developers in this field, RKD heavily integrated their Hayabusa design into that of the VI, along with the UNSC supplied power supply and shielding to produce the MJOLNIR VII Hayabusa. Though turned down by the UNSC Board of Ordinance, the I version did see some use amongst UNSC Special Forces. Their model was 1/3 lighter than the chosen model, with little impact of defensive capabilities but distinctly reduced hardware. MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Misriah' Misriah Armouries produced their own design, the VII Misriah variant, noted for its throw back to their V prototype from the thirties. Though it did gain some favouritism amongst the board of ordnance, it was turned down. This version has seen some use as limited testing amongst UNSC Security personnel at facility C3T. This version was noted for its increased hardware over the chosen design but had a noticeable lack of stealth properties. MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Rogue' The Rogue was sent in by the Maser-Tor Engineering Company, famous for building the Scorpion Battle Tank series. Though in an approach typical of a tank company, building a literally walking tank, it was turn down due to its difficult operation and high maintenance time and cost. MJOLNIR Mark VII Recon The Recon, once the sister project to the Scout, was never entered to full production in the Mark VII due to it being made defunct by the new Scout armour. Though equal in its stealth ability, only three working prototypes were ever made, with two in storage and one being in possession of SPARTAN-038. MJOLNIR Mark VII(I) The MJOLNIR Mark VII(I) was probably one of the most important 'variants' though that term is not entirely correct. It was the result of almost 75 years of careful trial and error from the IV, to creating a powered assault armour for normal infantry. It is near identical to the standard version but with two distinct changes. *Lighter materials, mostly boron carbide and titanium alluminide, much like the VI. *Integrated feedback system. The most important modification, this prevent soldiers from killing themselves with simple movements. The feedback system is essentially a learning system, steadily adapting the marine to using the armour. At first it restricts the majority of 'dangerous' movement but until they properly train themselves into it, it becomes less and less forceful on their movements. This results in the standard marine having much greater strength, reaction times and survivability in the field. It has yet to enter full production but is going under field testing with a number of Marine units. The I version also features modified and mass produced versions of the other variants as well, though the CQB sees distinctly less use than it would with the SPARTAN-IVs. There are also I modified versions of the Hayabusa and Misriah designs, resulting in their use with UNSC soldiers.